


【授翻】L'amour non partagé

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alex centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 他本应该发现的。他本应该在刚开始，一见到他们时就明白过来。他应该在看到他们是怎么无声地交流，是怎么看向对方，又是怎么总是绕回对方身边时反应过来。它本该明显到刺目，但并不是这样，至少对艾力克斯来说不是。





	【授翻】L'amour non partagé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'amour non partagé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885163) by [HeartbeatsAreMySymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony/pseuds/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony). 



> 作者免责声明：我尽力了，但是这肯定不是百分百还原历史的。如果这让你感到困扰，那我道歉。
> 
> 同时！在我的敦刻尔克小说里，吉布森的真名是多米尼克（Dominique），这是法国版本的Dominic，只是让大家知道下。
> 
> 废话不多说，希望大家读得开心！

推荐bgm：Fill Your Brains——Harrison Brome

Your heart burns to black  
You're going to fall in a broken parallel

他本应该发现的。他本应该在第一开始，刚刚见到他们时就明白过来。他应该在看到他们是怎么无声地交流，是怎么看向对方，又是怎么总是绕回对方身边时反应过来。它本该明显到刺目，但并不是这样，至少对艾力克斯来说不是。

他们设法获救了，简直是上帝降下的神迹。他们三个，脸上糊着焦黑的油污，从头到脚都瑟瑟发抖，坐在一条驶向祖国的市民游艇上。这时事情也应该十分明显了：汤米不顾自己的安慰，又游回那条下沉的荷兰渔船上，去救那只被遗弃在后的法国青蛙，甚至先于自己把他托上船。但艾力克斯从没想到过这回事——他为什么会去想？多下贱肮脏啊，为什么艾力克斯要去想？更别提他们正处于生死边缘。但他们呆在一起，艾力克斯发觉自己与他们越来越亲近。现在，他们是他的朋友，同伴了。他们一起经历了除了他们外，无人可以真正理解的灾难，在某个瞬间，这个想法填满了艾力克斯空荡荡，因为战争而日益冷酷的心。

———————————————————

他在火车上也该想明白。那两个人安静地坐在艾力克斯对面，即使他招呼汤米坐到他旁边，但英国人只是无视了他的邀请，选择坐在那个青蛙旁边，直接刺伤了艾力克斯脆弱的自尊心。他该弄清楚这不是关于偏好的问题——不是艾力克斯想的那种偏好，即使它是那种偏好，艾力克斯也永远都是“吉布森”之后的第二选项。

火车在把他们送回军营的半路上出了故障，结果他们只能把士兵安顿在脏兮兮的小旅馆，同时尽快修好火车，好把他们送回前线，开枪射德国鬼子，越快越好。艾力克斯，汤米和吉布森住在一起，不知怎么居然成功阻止了第四个室友的加入，好尽可能久地保护好吉布森的秘密。艾力克斯的内心有一部分想要直接去找那个负责的下士揭穿法国人，但是汤米冲他点了点头，无声地对他说，“谢谢”，这个动作不知怎地阻止了他。怒火在他腹部烧灼，最终那怒气蒸发，被风吹走。

房间中央有两张双人床，艾力克斯立刻占了左边那张。砰地把装着换洗军装的行囊和毯子扔在床上，军装是第一晚在火车上领到的，毯子则来自那个在嘲笑他时甚至不看他眼睛的老头。

“我和汤米睡这张，”他宣布，不自觉地用挑衅的目光盯着吉布森。

吉布森什么也没说，但是艾力克斯也没指望他开口。相反，是汤米扯出一个僵硬的微笑，摇了摇头。

“没关系，伙计。你睡那张吧，我和他睡这边。”他说，手脚麻利地脱掉身上的衣服，只留下了内裤和汗衫，把自己裹进厚厚的毯子，给吉布森留下了足够的空间。

“晚安，艾力克斯。”

————————————————————

直到第二晚，一切才突然变得清晰。艾力克斯和一帮士兵去了当地的酒吧，但是汤米和吉布森都不想陪着他。他耸了耸肩，嘟囔着……

“那小妞就都是我的了，”

……然后宣布他会在宵禁前回来，接着离开了。但他很快厌烦起那帮子人的陪伴，也没有女孩让他感兴趣，所以喝了几杯啤酒和一杯（或者两三杯）威士忌后，他决定早些回去，尽量睡掉些明天早上可能会面对的宿醉。他跌跌撞撞地走过狭小的大厅，同时获得了打气的吼叫和不满的怒视，但是现在他才不在乎这些。

花了太长的时间，他小心翼翼地走向他和汤米以及青蛙共享的房间，无声地插入钥匙。转动钥匙，他准备让他们知道自己回来了，但是门后迎接他的是一幅早该被预料到的画面，他真的应该猜到的。但是他就是没有。

他能听到惊喘声和深沉的呻吟，汤米一条光着的腿缠在吉布森同样光裸着的腰上，他的头向后仰着，眼睛紧闭。傻子也知道他们在做什么，即使一条床单欲盖弥彰地随意搭在他们身上，但吉布森臀部的晃动和汤米口中发出的小小呻吟也足以说明一切了。他仍然看着，怒火点燃了艾力克斯……让他惊恐无比的是，同样燃起的还有欲火。但他却无法移开目光，或关门离开。有什么东西，某种阴暗的，邪恶的东西，强迫他牢牢待在原地，眼睛盯着汤米粉色的脸颊，他好奇着他身上还有哪些地方是粉色，或者更深的红色。

“多米尼克，”汤米突然惊叫出声，他的双手紧紧抓着吉布森的黑发；身体因为高潮的快感而弓起，闭着的眼睛睫毛颤动；艾力克斯突然意识到那是他的名字。即使在他在 荷兰渔船上逼问对方之后，不知为何也从没想过“吉布森”只是某个被扔在海滩，被扒个精光，毫无尊严地腐烂的可怜人的名字。吉布森很快也高潮，然后一切归于平静。让人不舒服的安静填满房间，艾力克斯本以为他们两个会迅速穿上衣服——那这档子事可能就是出于单纯的肉欲，没有别的含义。但汤米的手指轻柔地抚摸过吉布森的脸，用几不可闻的声音，轻柔地耳语:

“我爱你。”

这太超过了，即使对艾力克斯也是。他无法再打扰他们，尽快关上了门，蹒跚逃出宾馆，想要去酒吧喝到能忘记这段钻到他脑海中的新鲜回忆。一等到他冲到街上，一切都变得难以忍受。他在小巷中弯腰吐了起来，羞耻的眼泪滚烫地滑过他的脸颊。

————————————————————

他犹犹豫豫地，不想进房间。一部分的他想要躲到别的地方，任何地方去。但是他还是站在了他们的门前。艾力克斯猛地推开门走了进去，不确定期待看到什么。汤米穿着全身的衣服，盘腿坐在床上，读着一本他们刚到达时他想办法搞到的书。吉布森在他另一边睡着，也穿着衣服，就跟女仆早晨过来整理房间时看到的场景几乎一模一样。

“你好啊，”汤米笑了，在合上书前小心翼翼地做好标记。在那个短短的瞬间，他稀少的微笑是为他展露的，就在那个瞬间，艾力克斯在突然的清醒中心碎。

“你也好啊，”他说，维持着他趾高气昂的态度。他们闲聊了一会，然后上床睡觉，黑暗包裹住所有人。

只有在这时，在黑夜的掩护中，艾力克斯接受了他早该意识到的事实，他早该阻止自己去渴望自己永远不能得到的东西。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ……我也没想到半年之后居然得到了这篇的授权，差点不知道翻好的稿子丢到哪里了（。


End file.
